


The Doppelganger

by candybot



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybot/pseuds/candybot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One week was all it took for him to realize there was something very wrong. Just one week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doppelganger

In the late summer afternoon, the sound of cicadas chirping wafted through the city. Marui Bunta made his way down the tight, narrow street and the sweltering heat made him wince in annoyance. The bubblegum-chewing genius always disliked summer. Practice all too often ran late into the afternoon, at a time when the heat was at its worst.

Marui hated the heat; it was constricting.

Marui swung his duffle bag over his shoulder. It was hot and stuck to his clothes but it was the easiest way to carry the cumbersome bag. Today's practice left him especially tired: both Niou and Yagyuu were relentless in their attacks, constantly tormenting the red-head. He lamented the fact that he was on the same team as the trickster duo. Sure, he would never have to face them in an official tournament, but practicing with them was more than enough.

One was more than enough.


End file.
